How We Met
by Taeminnie
Summary: When a snowstrom hits and Amu with a twisted ankle wakes up in an apartment owned by a boy she's never met before what will happen? But his intentions are good, not bad. His name Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Sorry for the bad description x3 AMUTO :D
1. How We Met

**I finally got a story idea**

***Cheers***

**Well this a Amuto based story..**

**I do not own Shugo Chara in any way :)**

**Before we go on I made Ikuto a somewhat shy boy xD don't worry he's true nature will come out hopefully soon *grins***

**Ages are altered**

**Hinamori Amu- 15 Fujisaki Nagihiko-16 **

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto- 16 Fujisaki Nadeshiko-16**

**Tsukiyomi Utau- 15 Soma Kukai-16 **

**Hotori Tadase-15 Mashiro Rima-15**

**Yuiki Yaya-15 **

**This story also switches between Amu's point of view and Ikuto's. Every time you see a •_• after a paragraph, point of view is changed.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Beep**

**Be-!**

"Ugh shut up!" I grumbled turning over throwing one of my pillows over my head, closing my eyes again.

"Hey!" I heard an unfamiliar voice enter my dreams, "Hey! Get up, your going to be late!" Suddenly I felt the warmth ripped away from me and the light hit my eyelids.

"Huh?" I mumbled sleepily rubbing my eyes, sitting up.

"School! Your going to be late!" The unfamiliar voice now came familiar, it was my mom.  
"Hurry up!" She said walking out of my room.

Although I was told to hurry up I sat on my bed for a moment staring blankly out my balcony door. I noticed white balls of fluff lightly falling, it was the first snowfall of the year and a thin blanket of it lay on the railing.

"Hmm snow..." I mumbled dreamily, then glanced at my clock, it read six thirty-five.

"...MOM! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I yelled flailing across my room.

"I tried to," she said walking past my door with a basket of laundry, "but you wouldn't wake up."

I started grabbing anything I could find. I grabbed my belt, my black and pink top, my pink fluffy jacket, my black stockings, my black wooled boots, and my favorite lacy black skirt. After dressing and nearly tripping over my blankets laying on the ground I looked into the mirror.

"Wahhh!" I yelled desperately. Sticking out in all places possible was my pink hair. I took my hands and a brush and began to flatten it as fast as possible. I then pinned the places that refused to go down with my pink X clips. After one more look in the mirror I grabbed my bag, a piece of toast with some strawberry jelly and ran out the door.

"Bye!" I yelled, rushing out into the cold.

* * *

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Bee-!**

I threw my alarm clock across the room.

"Tsk," I threw my legs over the edge of my bed, rubbed my eyes, and got up. Yawning I walked over to my window and opened the curtains letting light fill the room.

"Oh snow..." I said to myself quietly looking at it slowly fall to the now white ground and stick. I then looked up at the sky. The once blue was now covered in light gray clouds but farther down they began to get darker and darker.

"Snow storm, I see no reason to go to school..." I said mumbling turning back to my bed, then something caught my eye I turned back around to see a pink bob. I looked closer and saw a girl with pink hair and toast in mouth running towards the high school.

"Stupid girl..." I grumbled and walked back to my bed curled up and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Amu-chan!" I saw my friend Yaya waving her hand at me calling me over to where she was.

"Ah! Yaya!" I said relived gasping for breath.

"What...time...is it?" I gasped.

"Um," she flipped open her cell phone, which I looked at enviously, "three minutes till bell, come on we better get to class."

We hurried and ran to our first period class.

"Phew, on time." I sighed in relief. I walked over to my seat by the window and sat down. I turned my head and looked out at the snow slowly floating down and making a thick blanket of white.

The bell rang for fourth period and I grabbed my belongings and went to my next period, gym.

"Ugh..I hate gym" I mumbled changing and headed out to the gymnasium.

**Ding Dong**

I turned my attention to the loud speaker.

"Due to the weather, that is increasing, we are letting school out early. Please quickly return home, that is all."

**Bing**

"Are you serious?" I ran back to the changing room and hurriedly changed back into my clothes, I didn't want to walk back in a storm. As I slipped on my right boot my left ankle gave out and I toppled over.

"Ow!" I growled grabbing my ankle. I slowly got up and a burst of pain shot up my leg. I winced but began walking out of the school. When I got out the front door a burst of cold wind hit my face causing me to loose my breath for a split second. After catching my breath I slowly went down the stairs wincing each time I put pressure on my left ankle.

"Hinamori!" I turned to see Tadase coming towards me from the school.

"Oh Tadase!" I said smiling, fixing my posture and hiding my pained face.

"Since schools out and the storms coming and Kukai's house is close, you want to go with all of us over to his place?" He asked smiling at me.

Suddenly a rush of blood went into my cheeks and I could feel myself blush.

"Um nah, I uh, really should get home, my mom may worry." I said stammering and looking at the ground.

"Oh well that's to bad, be safe." He said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, uh, see ya!" I smiled feeling the sweat beading up on my forehead from the pain I was with standing.

After he was out of sight I began to limb again. The wind began to pick up and the snow hurt when it hit my face. I could feel my face getting hotter and it was getting harder to catch my breath.

"Dang it," I mumbled, "should have gone with Tadase."

I frowned to myself, I really should have gone with Tadase warm at Kukai's house. I should have told him about my ankle and everything. Then he would have bandaged me and...I felt myself blush at the thought. The pain increased and I could feel myself getting more and more hot. My vision kept going blurry, I didn't know if it was the snow or myself getting worse that caused it. I was then halfway home when my vision went really blurry then black and I could feel the world leave my feet and cold wash over my face.

* * *

I woke back up around noon and found myself to be hungry and made the decision to get up from my warm bed and get something to eat. While walking down the hallway of my apartment I looked out my window. Snow was piling up fast and the trees bent with the force of the wind.

"Knew it." I mumbled then remembered the girl I saw earlier running to the school. She looked kind of small, I wondered if she got home ok.

After pondering what to get for awhile I decided an apple and headed back to my room. I again looked out the window but more closely. I then saw a small little bump in the pathway, I squinted and saw pink. My apple left my hand as I ran down the apartment stairs and out to the front.

"Hey!" I yelled looking around and located the little bump I saw earlier, "Hey! Can you hear me? Hello?" I shoveled the snow that had lightly piled up off of her small body and picked her up.

"Geez." I mumbled and walked back inside and put her on the bed feeling her forehead.

"Geez, she's burning up although she's been under snow?" I said to myself getting up I left her on the bed to go get some more blankets. I returned with at least five and piled them all on top of her.

"Wonder what happened." I mumbled scratching the back of my head. I never really cared for girls, but for some reason I couldn't help helping this one, even though I didn't know her at all. I looked at her, her face was flushed and her hair was a strawberry pink. I though to myself what her eyes must look like, pink like her hair? Maybe brown? Green? Blue? I sat at the edge of the bed and just looked at her, curious. She mumbled a bit in her sleep but didn't say anything understandable. I snickered and found myself shocked, I hadn't laughed in awhile.

I got up and decided to make some soup for when she woke up. I was putting in some celery when I heard a soft thud.

"Hey!" I yelled running in.

"Ow..." she whined sitting down on the floor rubbing her head. She didn't notice me and got up but the winced, grabbed her ankle, and sat back down and mumbled something to herself.

"Um..." I mumbled, she then looked up at me in shock finally realizing she wasn't in a familiar place. Her eyes were golden.

"Pervert!" she yelled and got up and tried to run past me.

"What?" I yelled grabbing her before she could get past me. "I saved your life be grateful you brat!"

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Ugh" I put my face in my palm while keeping another hand on her shoulder. "You were under a pile of snow! You could have died or something and you call me a pervert!" I yelled.

"Oh...um...um..." She said looking around nervously.

"Look," I said, I'm not going to do anything, but your ankle looks like it's in bad shape and it seems that you have a fever. Can you at least take a shower?" I asked looking away.

"Um, I suppose, but...you really aren't going to do anything right, I can um, lock the door?"

"Yes," I rolled my eyes, "for goodness sakes I don't even like girls." For a split second I felt my face get hot and then cool. I turned to my closet and pulled out some clothes and a towel, "here change into these when your done." I said tossing them at her and walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

After the strange boy with blue hair and sapphire eyes was out of sight, I looked around. I was definitely in an apartment, not a really rich type of apartment but not horrible either but small none the less. The walls were blank with nothing hanging on them and a plain white. The floors were polished and wooden except down in the bedroom where the carpet was plush and white. After looking around once more I opened the door that I thought was the bathroom and went inside. I slid down the door, and realized I did open the right door. I sighed in relief and limped over to the shower and turned it on. The warm water was inviting and I realized how cold I really was and shivered inviting the warmth. After what felt like forever I finally got out and put on the clothes the sapphire eyed boy gave me, they were black and baggy on me. I giggled to myself about how big they were for me and walked out. I looked down the hallway and a delicious smell hit my nose and I followed it.

"Oh finally out." He said not bothering to look up at me. Stirring what I realized was soup.

"Uh, yeah...thanks." I said quietly.

"No problem," he said still not looking at me and began to pour the soup into a big bowl, I assumed it was his and then he brought it over to me, "here, be careful it's hot."

"Oh, ha, I'm not really hungry..." I mumbled.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows, "last time I checked, let's see school got out early so no lunch and last time I checked all you had was a piece of toast." He said nudging the soup closer to me.

"Huh?" I turned red, "How did you know? What are you a stalker?" I almost yelled.

"No," he said narrowing his eyes, "I just happened to see you running to school this morning, now pip down and eat." he said this while setting down the soup on the table and pulling out a chair. I timidly walked over to it and looked at him he nodded at me and raised his eyebrows again. I sat down and picked up the spoon and ate it.

"Wahh! So good!" I said smiling and got another spoonful.

"Good." he said and sat in the chair next to me and picked up my left ankle, I winced but didn't say anything and kept eating. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he wrapped it up in bandages and set it on the seat in front of me and placed ice on it. I thought of Tadase doing this instead and not this strange boy I just met, I frowned.

"Um thanks." I said quietly.

"Yeah sure" He said mumbling.

There was an awkward silence and then he spoke again.

"So, uh, what's your name?" He asked scratching the back of his head, looking out the window.

I thought for awhile and decided to tell him since I would never see him again most likely.

"Hinamori Amu, and you are?" I asked back

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said smiling.

I felt my cheeks turn red when he smiled and looked back at my soup and took another spoonful.

* * *

**Ok that's it for now :D**

**So do you like it~?**

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R?**


	2. Sleep? Here?

**I do not own Shugo Chara in any way :)**

**Thanks soo much for all the nice reviews :)**

**Here's Chapter 2!**

**Ages are altered**

**Hinamori Amu- 15 Fujisaki Nagihiko-16 **

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto- 16 Fujisaki Nadeshiko-16**

**Tsukiyomi Utau- 15 Soma Kukai-16 **

**Hotori Tadase-15 Mashiro Rima-15**

**Yuiki Yaya-15 **

**This story changes between Ikuto and Amu's point of view everytime you see a _ point of view is change!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

After finishing my soup there was an awkward silence between us and I began to squirm in my seat. I looked around the kitchen it was very bland just a table with four chairs. Did this boy not live alone? I looked at the walls once more. There were no pictures of him or family, there was nothing. I then looked into the next room. This was the living room, same as the bedroom, plush white carpet and white walls...no pictures.

"Soo umm," I began tired of the silence, "do you live alone or...?" I asked looking into my empty soup bowl.

"Yeah..." he said softly, sounding sad. I left it at that.

There was at least five more minutes of silence between us, having just met. I decided it was time to go. "Well, I better get going now." I said slowly getting up and walking towards the door. I opened the door only to have a huge burst of wind and snow smash into my face. He then came over slammed the door and pulled me back to my chair.

"Are you crazy? As if I would let you leave right now! Did you not see your ankle, did you see the weather?" He asked angrily. I didn't understand why he was so angry at me I frowned.

"What's your problem? I can get home just fine! Thank you very much! I don't have to stay here if I don't want to! And I certainly don't need to be lectured by somebody I just met!" I said getting up again. Only to be pulled back again, picked up and carried into the living room.

"Hey-! Let go of me!" I said stammering turning red again.

"As if." He snorted.

He then plopped me on the couch and turned on the plasma TV to the weather station.

"Might be the worst snowstorm this year!" said one on the anchor men.

"Stay indoors and warm tonight it's going to be a big one!" Said another smiling.

He then changed it to another station.

"We're suggesting you stay inside, keep warm, and don't go anywhere." Said a women pointing out all the places getting effected with the snow.

He then turned it off and turned to me, "You heard em stay inside and stay warm." He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "As if I'd stay here!" I yelled getting up again and walking towards the door. I opened it again only to be smacked with the icy wind again. I then looked out at the icy wonderland, I couldn't see the sidewalk and the mailbox was halfway up in snow. I stood on the edge of inside and out.

"Still wanna leave?" He asked me leaning on the wall. I then slammed the door and stomped back into the living room, he followed.

"Well if your going to stay at least call you parents." He said smirking.

I shot him a look, "I don't have a cell phone." I said sarcastically. He then reached into his pocket and threw his at me. I looked at him and he nodded his head.

"Ugh," I dialed home, after three rings my little sister Ami picked up.

"Hello?" Her small voice asked over the phone.

"Ami, it's me, is mom home?" I asked her sweetly compared to how I had just talked.

"Yeah, hold on onee-chan." She said, I could hear the phone rustle as she went to hand the phone to mom.

"Amu?" My mom's voice came through, relived.

"Yeah, sorry I'm not home, it was snowing really hard and I went to Yaya's house..." I told her lying.

"Oh thank goodness, don't go anywhere, you hear me? Stay at Yaya's It's really bad, you may have to stay there tomorrow too..." she trailed off.

I frowned at the thought of staying in this apartment with this guy for any longer than what I needed to.

"Ok, I won't, yeah, bye." I said hanging up sighing.

"What now?" he asked me. I shot him another look, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Whatever," he sighed, "I'm taking a shower." He walked off.

I sat there staring blankly at the screen when I heard the water finally turn on I freaked out.

"What am I going to dooo?" I yelled to myself quietly enough to where I thought he couldn't hear me.

"What if he really is a pervert and he's taking a shower now and he's going to come out and and...wahhh." I freaked out at this thought.

"What about when it's time for bed?" I asked myself shocked. He would probably make me sleep on the couch or something. Or worse the same bed... I sat there thinking about all the things possible that could happen tonight.

* * *

"_She's a lunatic" _I thought to myself.

She probably thought I couldn't hear her screaming to herself in the next room over, but I could. I felt my eyebrow twitch in frustration.

"Absolutely insane." I said getting out turning off the water, I then heard her scream, "Nooo!"

"Oh brother." I said to myself rolling my eyes changing into my black shirt and jeans.

I walked out back into the living room, still drying my hair with my towel.

"Hey, what do you want to-" I started.

"Pervert!" she yelled throwing a pillow at my face. "I don't want to do anything!" She yelled in the corner of the room.

"Would you stop calling me that!" I yelled. "I was going to ask you what you wanted to eat later!"

"Oh, so your not thinking about dirty things?" she asked again sitting in the corner of my living room.

"Why would I ever think of doing dirty things with a chibi like you?" I snorted walking back into the kitchen.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled getting up from the corner she was occupying and up behind me.

"But you are short."

"So? Your point is?"

"Your body," I started, "Is flat, childlike and boring." I said smirking at her. "No guy would find that attractive."

"Well who cares what you think anyways?" She grumbled walking back into the living room.

"Why do you care so much, got somebody you like or something?" I asked following her back into the living room after grabbing another apple from my fridge.

She blushed when I said this and my eyes widened. So this girl actually has someone she likes?

"So? Who is it?" I asked taking a bite of apple looking blankly at the TV with two comedians.

"...A prince," she began not looking at me nor the TV.

"Oh so he's not real?" I said finding myself a bit relived for some reason.

"No he's real!" she said desperate now looking at me. "He's real! And his is a prince! ...At least to me..." she said calming down now sinking into the couch.

"So what? He's already got somebody or something?" I asked curious now.

"...No, it's one-sided, I don't think he likes me the way I do him..." she said trailing off looking into the far distance.

"Eh? Then he's worthless." I said leaning back.

"Nuh-uh!" she yelled.

"Well any guy who can't see a girl likes him and passes her up is worthless especially if it's you..." I said quietly, stopped myself.

"Huh?" she asked, apparently not hearing what I had said.

I stammered, "I said, I can see why a guy would pass up a girl like you."

"And why would you say that?" She asked puffing her face.

"Well," I started, "Your temper is horrible, your childlike and small and you need to grow up." I said pulling her cheeks.

"Psh, what do you know!" She said slapping my hands away and turning to look out the window.

I laughed at her expression and saw a smile quickly form then fade on her face.

"So shall we get ready for bed?" I said grinning, she looked up at me shocked. "Come on!" I smiled picking her up again into my arms.

"Wha- What are you doing!" she yelled shocked starting to flail a bit forgetting about her ankle.

"Taking you to bed." I said smiling looking straight ahead.

"Uwaa! Put me down you said I was chibi! Childlike! Flat! Boring!" She said hitting my chest.

I snickered and put her down on the bed and pinned her down. She then squeezed her eyes shut and remained still. After about a minute she opened her eyes again and looked straight into my eyes with her golden ones.

"You wish," I said getting up, "chibi." I walked out and came back with some blankets and started lying them on the floor.

"You jerk!" she started, "what are you doing now?"

"Making my bed, as if I'd leave you in the room by yourself." I said fluffing my pillow, "Don't want you running away in the middle of the night."

She didn't say anything, but turned a deep red and flipped over to face the other side of the bed.

"Better not do anything." I heard her murmur.

"As if." I said back lying down.

"Goodnight, Ikuto." she said sleepily after awhile.

"Night, chibi." I said to her.

And we both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**You like it?**

**Don't expect chapters so fast btw like just now _ it takes time:)**

**R&R?**


	3. Goodbyes

**I do not own Shugo Chara in any way :)**

**Ah I apologize to those who have been reading this story and I totally abandoned it for a long time. But after awhile I have finally written chapter 3! :D**

**Alright, um I deleted this chapter after it was up for awhile because I realized I gave Amu a cell phone and well...she doesn't have one of those so yeah... my bad =3=**

**I'm also a writer who has no idea what will happen herself but when I think of something it happens haha.**

**Ages are altered**

**Hinamori Amu- 15 Fujisaki Nagihiko-16 **

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto- 16 Fujisaki Nadeshiko-16**

**Tsukiyomi Utau- 15 Soma Kukai-16 **

**Hotori Tadase-15 Mashiro Rima-15**

**Yuiki Yaya-15 **

**This story changes between Ikuto and Amu's point of view every time you see a _ point of view is change!**

**Chapter 3**

I felt a feeling of warmth beside me and soon discovered I was cold I reached out to warmth and wrapped my arms around it and then drifted into deep sleep once again...

"Oi! Oi, chibi!" I heard a familiar voice enter my dreams.

"Hmm?" I mumbled staying where I was.

"I hate to disturb your sleep but I can't really get up." I heard the voice grumble.

I then opened my eyes to see his face only two inches from mine, my eyes widened in surprise.

"Morning sunshine." He smirked and his eyes lit up for a split second. I felt my cheeks get hot and jumped up from where I was lying next to him.

"Y-y-you!" I stuttered.

"Lemme guess pervert?" He said getting up and walking into the bathroom. I just sat there for awhile pondering what I could possibly do now starring at the wall. I then got up and looked outside to see the world covered in a blanket of blinding white snow. I felt myself smile suddenly and a burst of excitement run through me. I then ran into the kitchen and grabbed my coat, as I heard the shower turn on.

"I wonder if he'll get mad if I just go outside for awhile?" I whispered to myself. I stood in the kitchen with my coat for awhile wondering if I was going to make him mad or not. I finally headed towards the door and went out.  
"Ah!" I gasped looking at all the snow that had piled up through the night. I ran outside only to realize that it was almost up to my knees. I let myself fall backwards into it and looked up at the now blue sky. When was I even allowed to leave this guy's house? And who was stopping me anyways? Yet I stayed...

"Hinamori-san?" I heard a voice say in front of me. I lifted up my head to see who had called out my name.

"T-T-Tadase?" I stuttered jolting up from where I was. "What are you doing here?" I blushed.

"Ah, heading home from Kukai's I stayed over at his house while the snow storm was going on." He said smiling at me. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking around.

"I uh...my mom called me and told me to come to her friend's house to stay the night while the snow storm was going on." I lied, smiling at him.

"Oh, well you heading home now? We can leave together." He said smiling at me again, I felt warmth once again fill my cheeks.

"Oh um, yeah, sure." I answered looking at the apartment and looking back at him. "I was just about to leave any-"

"Oi! Chibi, who is that?" I heard Ikuto's voice call behind me, I felt my body freeze. "And why are you outside are you leaving and not even saying bye?" He asked coming down the stairs.

* * *

I walked down the steps to where she was standing and saw a boy with blonde hair and reddish pinkish eyes. He looked oddly familiar, I just stared at him.

"Who is this?" I asked again.

"Ah, um, Tadase." She mumbled looking down.

"Hmm, well um nice to meet you Tadase but me and chibi here weren't done with what we were doing." I smiled and threw her over my shoulders. "See ya!" I said giving a solider solute with my hand and turning back up to the stairs. He stood there for awhile frozen with a shocked look on his face.

"Ikuto put me down, now." I heard her say around my shoulder sternly.

"But don't you want to finish what we were do-?" I started jokingly.

"Now, Ikuto." She said again more stern.

"Ok..." I said placing her back on her feet. She had her bangs covering her eyes and looked down at the ground.

"Bye, Ikuto." She mumbled and walking past me and over to the blonde boy, "C'mon Tadase let's go." She mumbled grabbing hold of his arm.

"Bye, Amu..." I mumbled watching the only real person I had talked to for a long time walk away. I stood in the snow for awhile and shivered feeling the loneliness flood through me again. That cold room with no light that could reach me.

* * *

**Sooo what's gonna happen next hmm?**

**Sorry for it was a short chapter -suspense-**  
**R&R ;D**


End file.
